residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil Code Veronica X (2023)
Resident Evil:Code Veronica X Reboot. Claire Redfield breaks into Umbrella's Paris laboratory and is captured. She wakes up in a prison cell on Rockfort Island to explosions as Hell is unleashed once again. Primary Inventory Healing items *Green Herb Heals 33% health. Can be combined with other herbs to increase how much health is restored. *Red Herb Useless on its own, but when mixed with a green herb fully restores health. *Blue Herb Heals poison. *Herb garden Contains one colour of herb. Can be reused several times. *First Aid Spray Fully restores health. Weapons and Ammunition *Combat Knife A melee weapon. Only really useful against zombies. *Handgun Takes 9mm bullets. Only really useful against weak monsters such as zombies and zombie dogs. *Custom handgun Using the handgun parts from the Duerelium Case, upgrade Claire's handgun to fire in 3 round bursts. *Enhanced handgun Use the gun parts in the Military Training Facility's gun room to increase the power of Chris's Glock. *Shotgun Aim upwards to decapitate zombies. This gun is also used on gun mounts to activate hidden switches. Powerful enough to be used on Hunters. *Bowgun Rapidly fires bolts. Can be a weak weapon or a strong one, depending on its ammunition. Normal bolts are very weak, taking up to 12 to kill a zombie. Explosive bolts however can instantly kill large groups of zombies. *MP100s Machine pistols. Has only the ammunition it is already came with. Can target two monsters at once. *Submachine guns (Uzis) Same as above but only Steve can use them. Slightly more powerful then the MP100s. *Gold Lugers Only useable in Survivor mode. Otherwise it's just a puzzle item. *Assault rifle Takes Assault rifle magazines. Makes up for not being very strong by firing rapidly. *Alfred's rifle A sniper rifle with laser sight. *Exploding capsule Shoot them to make them explode. Dealing heavy damage or even killing nearby monsters. Only found on Rockfort Island. *Grenade Launcher A versatile weapon. Carries different types of ammunition. Normal rounds are generic explosives and may take out multiple foes if they're close together. Flame rounds contain napalm and effect creatures weak against fire. Acid rounds contain concentrated sulphuric acid and are effective against Hunters. BOW gas rounds contain a special gas that is very deadly against Bosses. *Magnum A powerful handgun. Only takes Magnum ammunition. Its ammunition is very rare though. Save for bosses. *Rocket Launcher Unlock by getting an A rank. *Linear Launcher Only useable against Alexia's final form. A type of plasma based weapon. Special items (tools) Each character has a unique item that lets them do things such as light candles and pick locks. Now your character has 3 tools. Claire and Chris also have unique skills. Chris can take more damage and lift heavy objects. Claire gets more weapons and an annoying sidekick. *Lighter Light candles, fires etc. To light up dark rooms or activate something. Also repels bats. *Lock pick Unlock cupboards and Odd Key doors. *Fire axe Smash apart broken doors to get through them. Monsters *Zombie Slow, shambling corpses. Some such as the Doctor zombie can run like Crimsonheads and take more damage. Some vomit acid. Some explode when shot. Some have parasites from the giant moths in them that will burst out at you. *Zombie dogs Fast but weak. Beware of its arm grab. *Bats A swarming enemy like the crows and giant wasps. Use the lighter to repel them. *Bandersnatch A failed attempt to mass produce Tyrants. Has a very long stretchy arm that it attacks with and uses to quickly climb up balconies. It looks like someone vomited cheesy fries on it. Attacks with a slap from its arm or a grapple attack that may instantly kill if Claire or Chris is at low health. *Baby Albenoid Attacks with electricity. *Hunter Fast and powerful lizard like monsters. Attacks with claws. May decapitate characters if their health is low. *Sweeper A colourful Hunter with poisonous attacks. Inflicts poison. *Giant Spiders Spits poison or tries to grapple you. Inflicts poison. *Giant moths Lays an egg that hatches into a grub that inflicts a poisonous bite. Inflicts poison. *Tentacle Blocks the way. Shoot it to make it retreat. Bosses *Burrowing worm Appears twice throughout the game on Rockfort for Claire and Chris. It haunts the Military Training Facilities courtyard during the first encounter, then is fought in the caves under Rockfort Island. It burrows about and may pop out of the ground occasionally. Hit it when it's out of the ground. *Tyrant A tyrant. As deadly as usual. Use heavy weapons only. *Nosferetu/Edward Ashford Alfred and Alexia's father. He now is green, blindfolded and has many long arms that may slap you off the helicopter pad. Attacks with his many long arms with a slap or by grabbing and throwing you. Also produces a poisonous gas that not even the blue herbs can cure. *Adult Albenoid Swims in a pool with the Blue Emblem. It cannot leave the pool so shoot it from the outside. *Very Giant spider An even bigger spider! Disappears when you leave the room so you don't need to fight it... *Mutant Steve Has a large axe and chases you. *Alexia 1 Fought in the Mansion Foyer. Throws firery blood. Use the Magnum. *Alexia 2 Fought on the escape pad. A giant monster that spits fire, has whipping tentacles and spawns bug like creatures. *Alexia 3 Her final form. Flies about spitting fire. Category:Fictional Games Category:Reboots